This disclosure relates to event scheduling, and more particularly to applying cost constraints in event scheduling.
In the present internet and electronic communication age, electronic scheduling is an increasingly prevalent means of coordinating meetings, especially because it allows the same event scheduling message to be easily sent to a large group of people. Additionally, the ease of teleconferencing, webconferencing and videoconferencing has made it possible for users around the world to participate in events such as meetings for which attendance would otherwise have involved travel. Typically, considerations such as who should attend a scheduled event, when and where the event takes place, and the form of the event are up to the discretion of the individual scheduling the event. As such, decisions may be made which disregard cost and convenience of the participants.